


After Meeting Activities

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hetalia, Hot, M/M, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, relationships, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of the sexy times that take place between the nations after world meetings!I got this idea from a comment I saw someone wrote that said the countries probably all had sex after meetings and I was so inspired by that that I had to write this! It’s kinda funny and fun but also sexy and hot, enjoy.





	1. UsUk

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is Usuk and I’ll just be posting the others in a random order after!

UsUk

“That meeting was such a bore today. I mean, I know we usually don’t get much done but good grief.”  
“Totally dude. I couldn’t stay awake!”  
America flopped down onto their bed in the hotel suite, sighing loudly. England stood at the mirror and undid his tie before glancing over at the American.   
“We literally never get anything done. What’s the point of even having them?” Grumbled the blue eyed boy.   
“It’s just a mandatory and formal procedure.”  
England shrugged off his jacket before stepping over to where his lover lay slumped on the bed.   
“It keeps everyone accounted for I suppose.” England smiled slyly as he climbed up onto the other, straddling America. America grinned before pulling the blonde down and smashing their lips together rather roughly. England let him lead the kiss before soon pulling away to take off the obstacle that were Alfred’s glasses. America slid his hands under England’s button down shirt, feeling him all over and making the smaller man shiver and blush.   
“You’re so sexy babe.” America sat up and pulled England against him with much force and smashed together their lips once again. Green eyes fluttered shut as England moaned into the kiss.   
Getting sick of the foreplay, America decided to get things moving. He picked up the smaller nation before tossing him to the headboard, then stripping himself down before crawling over to join his lover. England and taken off his remaining articles of clothes except his stalking-like socks.   
“Damn..” The American slid one hand up Iggy’s right leg while the other hand went to his entrance. England moaned and blushed hard, looking straight at his lover. America smiled and began to finger the other gently whilst the other hand moved from the upper thigh down, incredibly close to the blonde’s manhood, but not quite there.   
“I’m gonna eat you out baby.”  
America stated proudly before using both hands to hoist the others hips up so that he could get a good angle.   
“A-Alfred!” England yelped, embarrassed before letting out a loud moan as he felt Alfred’s tongue circle around his hole. Alfred licked the rosy entrance and circled his tongue around it before pushing it in, managing a loud gasp from the man above him.  
“Alfie!”   
The American grinned and thrust his tongue in and out for a few minutes while his boyfriend writhed and gasped loudly from overhead.   
Suddenly England shouted as he came over his stomach, panting and blushing profusely.   
Alfred pulled his tongue out and popped his head up to look at his boyfriend.   
“Woah! You can just from that? I must be magic!” These words made the Englishman smack the American in the head with a pillow.  
“Shut it, you wanker!”


	2. RoChu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Russia and China action ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱你 = I love you

China looked up into the shower head as he rinsed his long dark hair one last time before stepping out of the shower and wrapping himself in a fluffy red towel. He was a bit worn out from that days meeting and needed to be refreshed.   
The slim nation begins to dry his hair with a different towel while humming softly to himself. He ran his slender fingers through his locks, making sure to get and tangled out that may have been there. Once his hair was close to dry, although still slightly damp, he dropped both towels and put on a pale green silk robe. His long locks fell elegantly to his shoulders and he glances into the mirror at himself. For being such an old nation, China probably had one of the more younger appearing faces. A perk of having and using his own home skin care products, he supposed.   
Yao stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of his bed, making a mental checklist and making sure that everything was in order. Yes, there was only one last thing he had to do. He rose and grabbed a small matchbook from a drawer before lighting a few small candles placed around the room, then drawing the curtains to the windows closed. This gave the whole room a nice mood lighting.   
Done with his finishing touches, the only thing left for him to do was wait.   
After about ten minutes there was a knock on the hotel door and Yao moved swiftly, but gracefully over to answer it. He opened the door a crack and was not surprised to see violet eyes peering back at him.   
“Hello my little sunflower. Are you going to let me enter?”   
“Hmph. I suppose.” He said, faking stubbornness before opening the door to let the other in. Yao casually tossed his hair to his back and slouched slightly against the door, his silk robe hanging off his shoulder as he did so. The Russian entered, his gazing eyes not leaving China’s delectable form. China closed the door before turning to the Russian who’s eyes still hadn’t left him.  
“Did you come here for something, or are you just going to stand there like idiot?” The Chinese man teased him, wanting to get him riled up.  
“Da. I certainly did come for something, my little sunflower.”   
Ivan pulled off his scarf and coat before tossing them on the ground and pouncing on the smaller man. The Russian pinned Yao against the door and began to ravage him mouth while his hands quickly got to work, one holding the others hands above his hand while the other hand went down to squeeze China’s length. Yao moaned and pressed his legs together around Ivan’s hand.   
“Nngh.. ah .. I-Ivan..yes!”  
The smaller male moaned loudly as Ivan’s hand worked on him.   
“The bedroom... let us go there..”  
Ivan nodded before he picked up Yao effortlessly, carrying him into his room and tossing him on the bed.   
“My my, you set this all up for me, da?”   
China blushed before telling the other to shut up and kiss him. Ivan did just that, he crawled on top of the other before locking their lips together tenderly.   
China arched up into the bigger man, his robe slowly being undone and falling to either side of his body leaving his front naked and exposed. Ivan leaned back from the kiss to scan his eyes down Yao’s body.   
“You are perfect, my sunflower.”   
Yao blushes and turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact.  
Russia leaned down and began to kiss the pale, smooth stomach of his lover, trailing the kisses down to his navel. China arched his back again and curled his toes as Russia kissed the tip of his length, slowly working his mouth around it before taking him deep into his throat. Yao tangled his hands in the larger mans platinum locks, keeping his head down and sighing in pleasure.  
“I-Ivan..我爱你。”


	3. GiriPan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greece and Japan. This is one of my all time favorite pairings:)

The door shut softly as Japan came into his suite. He slumped down on the plush couch seated in the front room and sighed.   
The Japanese man was tired from the days chaos and had a headache from all the screaming and arguing. The nations are always a chaotic mess. They never get anywhere in their meetings. It was quite aggravating and annoying for Japan, but like the rest of the half sane nations, he had to deal with it.   
Kiku got up after the few minutes of rest he took and went into the kitchen to make himself tea. He lazily poured himself a small cup of his favorite leaf and took a few small sips, gazing out his window. He thought over that days events. We never really got anywhere with the issues at hand today, aru.. he thought to himself.   
He sighed and let out a long breath, his thought slowly beginning to wander to a certain, equally as tired man.   
Greece had slept for the entirety of the meeting, despite the ear bleeding noise of the room they had been in. He didn’t even stir, with the exception of the murmur of kitty..aha.. every so often. It was honestly incredible. Japan chuckled to, then quickly returned back to his stoic state. Shaking his head, he decided to try and get some rest before the next meeting that night. Kiku places his tea cup in the sink and headed to the master bedroom. As he opened the door and walked in, he was stunned at what he saw in front of him.   
Greece yawned, stirring from the noise of the opened door. He cracked open his green eyes to find a baffled Japanese man starring dumbfounded at him. He didn’t move from his comfortable spot on the king bed, just simply stated   
“Ah, Japan-san, hello.”  
Japan was still processing what was going on. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again.  
“G-Greece-san! What are you doing in my room, aru?!”  
“Oh, aha, I was just taking a nap.” Replied the Greek man, giving no reason not seeing no reason to explain why. He then simply closed his eyes and seemed to go back to sleep.  
Still in shock, Japan cautiously walked over, closer to the bed. He looked at the mans peaceful resting face and blushed a bit. He tapped Hercules on the shoulder gently, being as respectful as possible.   
“Uh,- I do not want to be rude, but I think perhaps you should go sleep In your own room now..I am still unsure at to why you have decided to come in here to sleep.”  
Greece didn’t answer. Japan laid a hand softly down on his shoulder to shake him, but before he could Greece had grabbed his wrist and flung him into the bed, making sure he landed softly right next to himself. Japan yelped and blushed as Hercules wrapped a big, muscular arm around his small frame, locking him in place.   
“Greece-san! P-please release me!”  
Greece cracked an eye open and peered at the small man.   
“Why?”  
Japan stuttered and blushed so hard his whole face turned red. He didn’t answer, instead Turing so that he wasn’t facing the other man.   
“Why did you turn away?” Greece calmly asked, smiling softly at the others embarrassment.  
“I-I don’t know!”  
The Greek man sat up a bit and leaned over to see the others face. He bent down and gently nuzzled Kiku’s cheek, hoping to embarrass the other further.   
Japan, who had had his eyes closed, opened them at the soft touch. He was at a loss for words with the man so close to him.   
Hercules put an arm around him, Turing him to face himself once more and laying next to him. He held the small man in his arms and gently stroked his hair. Japan still didn’t move or speak, not knowing what to do.   
“May I tell you something, Kiku-san?”   
Japan nodded.  
“I like you.” Stated Greece matter-of-factly.  
“O-oh... I see..” Japan finally said, strained. He couldn’t not believe this was happening. Greece smiled to himself, then looked down at the other. Leaning down he kissed Japan’s cheek.   
In a moment of bravery, Japan took the initiative. Before Greece could pull back, Japan grabbed the back of his neck to turn his head and kiss him on the lips. His cheeks burned as he tasted the others mouth.   
Greece was surprised by this action but certainly did not stop Japan. He let he kiss go on before pulling back then tiring up to look down at the small, flushed nation.   
“I suppose.. you like me back then.”  
The stutter and flushed cheeks of the other let Greece take that as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what other ships I should do next!


	4. Franada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France and Canada. Idk how I feel about the ending of this one lol but enjoy.

France was drunk.   
Not super surprising for a Frenchman, nor for someone after one of the Nation meetings. Most people would actually be shocked at how much it happened.  
Francis stumbled his way to the elevator of the hotel, struggling greatly. His head spun and he couldn’t quite see right.   
Good god..   
Francis turned and slumped against the wall, sliding down and sitting on the floor. He must look like a fool at the moment but he couldn’t pay attention enough to think that. He hadn’t meant to drink so much, there had just hadn’t been much else to do to keep him occupied during that dreadful meeting. 

He had sat with his feet on the table and a bottle of expensive French wine in his hand. He remembers someone telling him to stop.. ah yes, Matthieu has said that.   
“Francis... I don’t think you should drink so much, eh. P-please pay attention..”  
“Oh~ mon petite Matthieu, there is no need to worry! I am a Frenchman after all, you of all people should know how we French hold our liquor.” He said with a wink and the shy nation. 

A sharp pain from his headache snapped him out of his head. He cringed slightly at his own drunken actions. Canada probably was uncomfortable around him, he was sort of his little brother after all..   
France glances up as he sees someone approaching. Oh  
“F-Francis? Are you okay? You look awful. Do you need any help?”   
“Oh- I Uh Matthieu! How nice to see you! I, I’m a bit uneasy..aha! Maybe you can help me to my room, no?”   
Canada nodded and bent down to gently help France up. He pressed the elevator button and they stumbled in. 

•

Matthew fumbled with the Frenchman’s key card as they made their way into the lush suite. Once the door finally opened, they both went in, Canada helping France all the way.   
France sat himself on the couch, putting a hand to his head and sighing.   
“Merci Matthieu, I’m grateful.”   
“I-of course Francis..” Matthew sat awkwardly starring at the other for a moment before heading into the kitchen, figuring he should make the other something to eat to feel better.   
As Matthew began to cook his world famous pancakes, he kept sneaking glances at France that he told himself was just to check on him.   
There would be no other reason.. This is what Matthew told himself in a desperate attempt to believe it.   
You cannot like him Matthew.. he’s like your brother! He would never be interested in someone like you.  
Matthew shook his head and frowned. I suppose just being around him is enough..I cherish the time we are together. And he did.  
Matthew loved the visits he would get from the Frenchman every now and then. He loved going to France as well and visiting Francis. Those little moments they shared were his most treasured memories.

Canada finished his cooking a brought a plate into the main room where France lay on the couch. He set the plate down before sitting on the edge of the sofa, glancing nervously at the sleeping mans face. It was peaceful, his soft curls framed his face in a feminine way, and the stubble on his chin and his strong jaw contrasted that nicely.   
Matthew brought a cool hand and gently placed in on the side of Frances face.   
Francis slowly opened his eyes at the touch. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. Ah yes, Matthieu had brought him up here. He looked him at the man who was gently caressing his cheek. Suddenly the hand pulled back.  
“U-um sorry..uh” Canada looked away nervously, “I made you something to eat..”   
France didn’t register what he had said, too distracted by the way Matthew but his plump lip nervously and how he tucked a golden lock behind his ear. 

Matthew looked down at the Frenchman and blushed as he saw that he was staring at him.   
“Francis..is there something wrong?” Matthew tried his best not to stutter.   
In one sudden and quick motion France leaning up, bringing a hand to Matthews face and removing his glasses before pressing his red stained lips to Canada’s pale pink ones. Francis held Matthews head with both his hands, turning his head for better access to the younger nations mouth. 

Canada was stuff for a moment, he was paralyzed by what was happening. He blushed furiously before kissing back, slowly processing what was happening. He moving closer to sit on the others lap while tangling a hand in Frances hair. He started to rut gently against the other, already hard as the kiss went on. When they finally pulled apart for air, France grinned before biting the others neck. Francis bit and kissed down to his chest, pulling off he long sleeve shirt the other had been wearing too keep going lower. Canada shivered and gasped, pressing himself to the other man. He felt Francis’s hard length pressing into him from underneath and he shuttered. It felt big.   
France pushes Matthew off him and pressed him down into the couch. He sat up and pulled off his own designer dress shirt, throwing it to the ground before going down on Matthew. He kissed along his chest, down to his navel where he unbuttoned and undid the others pants with his teeth. This action made Matthew gasp and blush at how erotic is was.  
France smiles slyly to himself as he removed the others jeans and red boxers, revealing pale and perfect flesh.   
“W-wait!-don’t!” Francis looked up at the flustered boy.   
“Is something wrong? It feels good, no?”   
“I- yes..it does but..” you don’t want to do this with me.. Matthew trailed off, not finishing the thought. Francis took this as a sign to continue his ministrations.   
“I will make you feel good, I promise mi amor,” Francis said before wrapping his lips around Matthews cock, gently swirling his tongue around the head. Matthew moaned and gasped as Francis continued. 

The Frenchman pulled away after a few minutes. He admired the glistening pink shaft with admiration. He gave it another lick before going lower.   
“Now what do we have here, hm?” He muttered, looking at the shy nations the small, clenching hole. France spread Matthews legs further and lifted his hips up to his face, almost bending the other in half.   
“F-Francis! No-!It’s dirty-“   
Francis ignored the others pleas and leaned in, flicking his tongue against the pink hole. He licked around it teasingly, not pushing in yet.   
“F-Frace..” Matthew sobbed out, tears of pleasure with his eyes, his face still cherry.   
France was pleased at his reaction, deciding he wanted to see more. He pushed his tongue in and thrust it in and out a few times.   
“Ah! Francis! ..so..g-good, ah!” Matthew squirmed in pleasure, curling his toes.  
France sucked on the little hole a few times, basking in the moans of Matthew that were dripping in lust.   
Francis sat up, licking his lips.   
“Délicieux~” Francis purred as he undid his dress pants, his hard length needing to be freed. He pulled it out and stroked it a few times while keeping his eyes locked on Matthew.   
Matthew stared at Frances cock. It was big..22 centimeters maybe? His stomach tightened at the thought of it...inside him.   
Francis leaned down and kissed him softly, pressing the head to Matthews entrance but not going in yet. Francis slid his mouth down the Canadians chin, kissing and licking down to his neck. He rutted against the other, teasing at when he’d push in. Matthew whined.   
“Francis-“ but just at that moment the Frenchman bit down hard into the cleft of Matthews neck and thrust in completely all at once. Matthew screamed. Gasping out while tears came to his eyes. It was painful in the most pleasurable way.   
Francis only waited a few moments before beginning to thrust into the young nation. The sofa rocked as he moved. He knew others outside the room could probably hear them, but he kept going. Matthews face was stained with tears, his nose and eyes red. Matthews violet eyes spilled like waterfalls. He could barely breathe.  
Francis looked at his face and decided he wanted a better view. He pulled out with a “pop” and Matthew whined. He sat up and pulled the other on top of him, making Matthew sit on his cock, forcing him down. Matthew sobbed out and moaned, high pitched and whiney.   
Francis grinned, watching his embarrassed face. He lifted Matthew up and slowly moved him back down his cock. Matthew used one hand to stroke his own length, the other he lowered down to spread his hole wide to help slide himself down on the older nation.   
Francis closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of his little nations hot, tight insides.   
Matthew began to move by himself, bouncing up and down on the other. He gasped out loudly as the cock inside him pierced his prostate.   
“G-gonna cum..” he breathed out.   
Francis heard this and began to meet his hips by thrusting up into him as he tried to go up on him.   
This action made Matthew yelp and soon he came over their stomachs.   
Francis grunted at the way Matthew clenched around him as the Canadian came. France was still thrusting into him, not yet done. The older nation lifted Matthew, standing up and holding him, still inside and thrusting into his over-sensitive entrance.   
Matthew let a few tears out, his body felt paralyzed as France kept thrusting.   
The Frenchman lifted him up once more then dropped him down on his cock. This made him cum, not having time to pull out. He filled Matthew up so much his cum dripped out. Francis sat back on the sofa, still inside the other, gasping. His head was dizzy with pleasure. After a minute he began to pull out but the other small nation shouted  
“No!” Francis looking at him in wonder, “just...stay inside..it feels good.” Matthew blushed and rested his head on the others shoulder as his hole stayed open and filled.   
“My my, I never knew how lewd my little Mattie was~”   
Matthew smiled slyly, his cheeks dark red. He moved his hips slightly, stimulating Francis for a moment.   
France grunted and gasped.   
“Now now, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Where did you learn to make love like that, hm?”   
“I guess it just comes naturally. You are my papa, after all.”   
France shivered. He quite liked this other side of the young nation.   
“Ohhonhon, well well, I suppose I am.” He leaned in and nipped at Matthews ear before whispering, “You fuck like a little slut, I do hope you haven’t been with any of the others like this. Only me, no?”   
“Only you, Francis.” Matthew smiled innocently. France grinned.   
“Let’s take a shower and get cleaned up, shall we?”   
Matthew nodded. Francis slowly pulled out of him with a erotic wet noise and Matthew shivered at the feeling of being empty.

•

Matthew lay on Francis’s bed, showered and in a pair of silk pajamas that belonged to the Frenchman. He sighed out happily as he scrolled through his phone.   
Francis walked in and sat on the edge of the bed next to Matthew.   
Matthew looked up at him, “Ah Francis, h-hi.” He smiled nervously at the other. “Oh, are those mine?” The small nation said, looking at the glasses the other held.   
“Ah, yes, here you are Matthieu.” France gently placed the glasses back into their original position atop the others nose.   
“Merci.”   
Francis nodded, then glanced away, slightly nervous.   
“Ah, so.. perhaps we should talk, no?”   
Matthew nodded and set his phone down. He could feel the tense, awkwardness between them and he didn’t like it.  
“Well, I’ll just say it. I.. like you Matthieu, and not just for sex. I want to be your lover. I hope you can accept these feelings and possibly return them.”   
Matthew stared at him, incredulous. France confessed to him?   
“I-I like you too! I love you, I always have, I love you Francis.” Matthew hugged him out of happiness, unable to contain himself.  
Francis smiled, relieved and pleased with his response. He wrapped his arms around the other.   
“Je t'aime, Matthieu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor: love  
> Petite: little  
> Je’taime: I love you  
> Délicieux: delicious 
> 
> And Matthieu is just how I see France say Canada’s name in some fic’s and I like it so I used it here, too.


End file.
